Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-3+2r)-2(6r-4)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-3+2r}{)} - 2(6r-4) $ $ {6-4r} - 2(6r-4) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 6-4r {-2(}\gray{6r-4}{)} $ $ 6-4r {-12r+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4r - 12r} + {6 + 8}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-16r} + {6 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-16r} + {14}$ The simplified expression is $-16r+14$